wikiproject_dungeons_dragonsfandomcom-20200215-history
List of demon lords in Dungeons
This is a list of demon lords in the Dungeons & Dragons fantasy role-playing game. In the 2nd Edition, the demon lords were known as "Abyssal lords". Abraxas Abraxas, known as the Unfathomable, is the demon lord of magic words, arcane secrets, and talismans, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Abraxas dwells on the 17th layer of the Abyss, known as Death's Reward. Abraxas was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983).Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) His portfolio is given as forbidden lore, magic, and snakes. As in Armies of the Abyss, Abraxas's realm is called the Pleroma here, and it is said to be a superficially pleasant and beautiful realm whose true appearance is masked by illusions. Abraxas rules from the spiral city of Diovengia, which is filled with demons, libraries, and serpents and guarded by mariliths. Instead of the chaste ascetics of Armies of the Abyss, however, his cultists in this book are drow and keepers of forbidden lore who maintain a notorious library and tattoo their greatest secrets on their bodies.Jacobs, James. Lords of Chaos. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2010 Adimarchus Adimarchus is a Demon lord. He is known as the "Demon Prince of Madness", not because he claimed sovereignty over insanity, but primarily for his current state of mind. Adimarchus made his debut in Dungeon #116 (November 2004) in the adventure Asylum, which is the finale of the Shackled City adventure path. Whether Adimarchus lives or dies depends on what happened in the adventure.Perkins, Christopher. "Asylum." Dungeon #116 (Paizo Publishing, 2004) Ahazu Ahazu the Seizer is a demon lord that now functions as a vestige as a result of his self-imposed imprisonment in the Abyssal layer known as the Wells of Darkness. Ahazu was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Ahrimanes Ahrimanes, known as the Chief of the Cacodaemons, is the demon lord of exiles and wanderers, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Ahrimanes is named after Ahriman, the source of evil in the Zoroastrian faith. Ahrimanes dwells on the 452nd layer of the Abyss, known as Ahriman-abad. Ahrimanes was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Aldinach Aldinach, Lady of Change, is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Aldinach was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Aldinach is a reclusive demon princess who delights in the perversion of the pure and innocent. She appears as a lithe humanoid woman with her face covered by an alabaster mask, and with polished mahogany skin and long fingers that end in needles. She uses these needles to inject putrid sap into her victims in order to mutate their bodies for her personal amusement.Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) Aldinach lives on the layer of Pazunia, from the fortress of Aldinach's Egg by the edge of the Grand Abyss. Alrunes Alrunes, known as The Soothing Spirit, covers the domains of Protection, sisterhood, and controls the 260th layer: Green Abyss. She was featured in Monster Manual II. Alvarez Alvarez, known as the Purging Duke, is the demon lord of Torture and Inquisition, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Alvarez was first mentioned in Faces of Evil: The Fiends (1997).McComb, Colin, and Monte Cook. Faces of Evil: The Fiends. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1997 Alvarez is a master of torture who searches the ranks of the tanar'ri incessantly for signs of the taint of Law. Alvarez is famous for the brutalities he inflicts upon his own troops. Even demons fear his inventive torments. Alzrius Alzrius is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Alzrius is the Lord of the Flowing Flame, and rules layer 601 of the Abyss, Conflagratum. His physical form is actually a large pillar of flame, and when his armies go on a campaign, the leader of the armies carries a piece of Alzrius's body as a torch. Alzrius was first mentioned in Hellbound: The Blood War (1996).McComb, Colin, and Monte Cook. Anarazel Anarazel, the Daring Darkness who concerns himself with adventurers, dwells on the 79 level, the Emessu Tunnels. He is listed in Monster Manual II. Ansitif Ansitif the Befouler is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Ansitif is a demon lord who favored corrupting places of worship. Ansitif is now a vestige who can be called by binders. Ansitif and six tanar'ri allies joined long ago to hunt down the Malgoth, although after their victory they assassinated or imprisoned each other one by one. Ansitif is imprisoned in the Wells of Darkness. He is the former ruler of layer 21, The Sixth Pyre. Ansitif was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Ansitif received further details in third edition in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (2006). Ansitif was further described in Dragon #357 (2007), in the article "Gazing Into the Abyss."*Boyd, Eric L. "Gazing Into the Abyss." Dragon #357. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007 Ardat Ardat the Unavowed is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Ardat was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Ardat appears as a 12-foot tall, three-headed harpy, with raven-black wings and feathers.Jacobs, James. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Apocrypha." Dragon #359. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2007 Areex Areex the Forgotten Prince is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Areex was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Areex is a demon lord who had been forgotten for centuries until a group of gibberlings in the city of Sigil began repeating a message about Areex having to journey "beyond the stars" to honor a pact with an entity named Bollothamog. Arlgolcheir Arlgolcheir is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Arlgolcheir was first mentioned in an article by Ed Greenwood in Dragon #116 (December 1986).Greenwood, Ed. "Rogue Stones and Gemjumping", Dragon #116, page 55. TSR, December 1986 Arlgolcheir was said to have been destroyed by Laeral, with the aid of Khelben "Blackstaff" Arunsun and the mage Alduth of Neverwinter. He later appeared as one of the powerful beings trapped in one of the Wells of Darkness.Boyd, Eric L. "Wells of Darkness." Dungeon #148. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, July 2007 Arzial Arzial, known as the Blooded Baron, is a minor demon lord of Subterfuge, master of the Barony of Vulderpayne in the Abyss, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Arzial was first mentioned in the adventure "The Ruins of Nol-Daer" in Dungeon #13 (September/October 1988).McCleskey, HL. "The Ruins of Nol-Daer." Dungeon #13. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, 1988 Arzial is a cambion, born of the demon prince Graz'zt and a presumably human woman. The least accomplished of Graz'zt's many children, Arzial still has a vital role in Graz'zt's schemes. Aseroth Aseroth the Winter Warlock is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Aseroth was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Aseroth is a demon lord who is said to have once been an elemental prince of evil.Mearls, Mike, Brian R. James, and Steve Townshend. Demonomicon. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2010 He rules over the 566th Layer, "Soulfreeze," a frigid place of ice so cold that, as its name implies, it can kill mortals by literally freezing out their souls. Asima Asima the Unanticipated is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Asima was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Asima was an obyrith demon lord, a faceless entity who is long dead. Asima is said to have betrayed the obyriths in ages past: for this crime, the demon lord was assassinated by the Queen of Chaos. Astaroth Astaroth was a demon lord who is now a vestige. He was known by the title of Diabolus for his ability to infiltrate the ranks of the devils, and was worshiped by mortals for his prophetic abilities. Astaroth was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Other than Gargauth, who uses his name, there is another being, who is also a vestige, who goes by the name of Astaroth. This Astaroth was a fallen celestial. Green Ronin's Armies of the Abyss has its own non-canonic take on Astaroth the demon prince. He appears as a beautiful angelic human with white feathered wings, golden hair, and rides a dragon and has a viper wrapped around one arm. He is said to rule a layer of the Abyss called the Terminal Archives, which is an infinite library. It is said that the coming of end of the multiverse is signaled by Astaroth burning every book from his library. Azael Azael the Ensnared was a demon lord. Azael was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Azael was once an angel who, for his evil crimes, was imprisoned in the 422nd layer Abyss, then a barren desert, where he was chained to a daiz. Despite being chained, Azael maintained an empire of intrigue and evil whose influence stretched into the Prime Material Plane until he was slain by Ma Yuan. A remnant of Azael's influence remains in the 422nd Layer as a desert called "Azael's Waste," centered around his daiz, that refuses to respond to Yeenoghu's will. Azuvidexus Azuvidexus (d) the Ravenous Maw concerned with Primeval beasts and scaled nightmares controls the domain of N'gharl (formerly layer #230). Originally covered by the Wizards of the Coast website: The Crawling Jungle and Dragon #357 "Demonomicon of Iggwilv", page 29. The current Azuvidexus is an awakened tyrannosaur who had absorbed the original's evil and intellect. Baltazo Baltazo the Seeping Sovereign is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Baltazo was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Baltazo is a minor demon lord, a retired general noted for several Blood War victories. He appears as an extremely corpulent human male with an elongated face and deep green skin that constantly fizzles and pops, spilling sickly fluids upon his poorly-fitting uniform with dozens of medals and ribbons. Baphomet Baphomet ( , )Mentzer, Frank. "Ay pronunseeAY shun gyd" Dragon #93 (TSR, 1985) is a demon lord who rules the 600th layer of the Abyss, called the Endless Maze. He is the Prince of Beasts and the Demon Lord of Minotaurs. Baphomet first appears in module The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (1982),Gygax, Gary. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (TSR, 1982) and then appears in the first edition Monster Manual II (1983),Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) under the demon entry. Baphomet has the appearance of a 12' tall humanoid with a bull's head, a bovine tail, and broad, stubby hands and feet. His body is covered with coarse black hair. His horns curve downward and outward. He wears an iron crown topped with the heads of his enemies, along with spiked armor. He wields a huge glaive, named "Heartcleaver", but commonly fights with his hooves, claws, and horns. Baphomet's primary followers are minotaurs, but he is followed by other savage creatures, including ogres and giants. Baphomet urges his followers to engage in savage rites and to spread wild violence whenever possible. He hopes to someday destroy all civilization, leaving only savagery. Baphomet is a sworn enemy of Yeenoghu and opposes him at every turn. Their followers commonly come into conflict, and Minotaurs and Gnolls always kill each other on sight. Baphoment shares his layer of The Abyss with the Pale Night and they have a loose alliance. Barbu Barbu (f), The Unwelcome, is concerned with discord and ruined peace and is listed in Monster Manual II. Bayemon Bayemon, Of the Unhealing Wound is concerned with the afflicted is listed in Monster Manual II. Bayemon is said to have escaped from the Wells of Darkness. According to the "Demonomicon", Kostchtchie is in possession of Bayemon's still living severed head in his glacial fortress. Bechard Bechard the Rotting Husk is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Bechard was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Bechard was once the obyrith demon lord of tempests, until treachery at the hands of the tanar'ri severed his connection to his Abyssal layer and drained the life from his pallid husk. He now resembles an enormous knotty beached whale, constantly baking in the layer's scorching sun, except for when the coastal outcropping on which he rests is battered with hurricanes and acid rain. Cabiri Cabiri the Watching Master is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Cabiri was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Cabiri is an obyrith demon lord, a many-eyed tyrant and one of the oldest obyriths in existence. Cabiri is now a vestige who can be called by binders. Charun Charun, The Hammerer, concerned with Massacres, is listed in Monster Manual II. Chernovog Chernovog, The Green God, concerned with Evil Druids, Vengeful Nature, Warlocks, evil fey The Verdant Chasm; is on an unknown layer. Covered in Expedition to Castle Ravenloft. Codricuhn Codricuhn, The Blood Storm or Prince of the Eight Seas, concerned with Destruction, storms Coagulus. He wanders the Abyss. He was covered in Dungeon #172. Cyndshyra Cyndshyra (d), Of the Seven Torments was covered in Dragon #357, page 67. Allied with Ansitif to destroy the Malgoth. Dagon Dagon is an obyrith demon lord, also called Prince of the Depths. His realm is the 89th layer of the Abyss, and is known as Shadowsea. As one of the oldest demon lords in existence, Dagon is said to possess vast and forbidden knowledge.Jacobs, James. "The Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Dagon." Dragon #349 (Paizo Publishing, 2006). Dagon is first mentioned in the first edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons sourcebook Monster Manual II, where it is said in passing that he rules a liquid layer dominated by marine dretch, hezrou, kraken, and horrible fish-monsters.Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) Demogorgon Dwiergus Dwiergus is a demon lord, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Dwiergus was first mentioned in the article "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Baphomet" in Dragon #341 (March 2006), by James Jacobs.Jacobs, James. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Baphomet." Dragon #341. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2006 Said to be even more ancient than Pale Night, Dwiergus, the Chrysalis Prince, has control over the shaping of demonic races. His layer of the Abyss, Fleshforges, is catalogued as the 558th. Eblis Eblis, Of the Unbended Knee, concerned with Refusal to surrender is on the 1st layer: Pazunia. Covered in Monster Manual II. Not to be confused with the Eblis creatures. Ebulon Ebulon is a former general of Graz'zt. He is imprisoned on layer 73: Wells of Darkness and is listed in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. Eldanoth Eldanoth, known as the Bloodless Scion, is the demon lord of Crime, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Eldanoth was first mentioned in Faces of Evil: The Fiends (1997). Eldanoth looks like a smiling tiefling with snakes for fingers. He often leaves his body in his copper fortress while he astral projects himself into the Prime Material Plane, where he recruits new followers. Eltab Eltab is a demon lord. Eltab is known as the Lord of the Hidden Layer. He is particularly active in the game's Forgotten Realms campaign setting. Eltab was first mentioned in Dreams of the Red Wizards.Perrin, Steve. Dreams of the Red Wizards (TSR, 1988) Eltab appears as a 15-foot tall humanoid with the head of a canine-like creature. His head sports numerous antlers and horns and his body is covered with bony dark red plates. He has slitted yellow glowing eyes. Ereshkigal Ereshkigal is a female demon lord mentioned in Monster Manual II. Felex'ja Felex'ja (d), The Tiger King, concerned with Tigers, felines, stalking predators. Covered in Dragon #357, page 67. Allied with Ansitif to destroy the Malgoth, but was assassinated by other demon lords soon after. Fraz-Urb'luu Fraz-Urb'luu is a demon lord, sometimes known as the "Prince of Deception." In Gary Gygax's Gord novels, Fraz-Urb'luu is alternately called Var-Az-Hloo. Fraz-Urb'luu first appears in the module The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (1982), and then appears in the first edition Monster Manual II (1983), under the demon entry. Fraz-Urb'luu is a large beast over eighteen feet in height, despite his hunched posture. His muscular gorilla-like body is covered with short coarse hair of pale blue. His feet are broad and splayed, and his hands are large but the fingers relatively stubby and tipped with long, jagged talons. Fraz-Urb'luu is one of the most hated of the Abyssal lords, as several demon lords are still smarting from the memory of their past "audiences" with the Prince of Deception, when he would magically summon them to his realm for the purpose of humiliating them in front of his minions. Gorion Gorion is a demon lord mentioned in Dragon #139. Graz'zt Graz'zt is a demon lord in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game, and one of the most powerful demons in the Abyss. Graz'zt, one of the earliest and most famous demons created for Dungeons and Dragons,Jacobs, James. "The Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Graz'zt" [http://www.wizards.com/default.asp?x=dnd/drfe/20071024&authentic=true Dragon #360 (Paizo Publishing, 2007)] was named as one of the greatest villains in D&D history by the final print issue of ''Dragon. Gresil Gresil, Custodian of Records, is the demon lord of Abyssal lore, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Gresil was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). Gresil has millions of texts in his great library, and it is said that the artifact Kuroth's Quill can be destroyed by using it to transcribe all of these texts.Grohe, Allan T., and Erik Mona. "Artifacts of Oerth: Instruments of the Gods." Living Greyhawk Journal #10. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002Grohe, Allan T., and Erik Mona. "Artifacts of Oerth: Instruments of the Gods." Dragon #294. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2002 Haagenti Haagenti is the demon lord of Alchemy and Artifice, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Haagenti was first mentioned in the article "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Zuggtmoy" in Dragon #337 (November 2005), by James Jacobs.Jacobs, James. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Zuggtmoy." Dragon #337. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005 Haagenti's layer of the Abyss is catalogued as the 548th, known as Garavond. Garavond is a metallic orb within a lightless, airless void. The orb is Haagenti's fortress, laboratory, and palace, and it crawls with retrievers, clockwork horrors, golems, and more exotic constructs. When he wills it, Haagenti can fill the void around his fortress with magma, lightning, or any other element he chooses. Haagenti has an alliance with Zuggtmoy; the Lady of Fungi allows Haagenti's minions to gather various fungi and herbs growing in her layer for use in Haagenti's alchemical experiments in return for assisting in Zuggtmoy's plots. Ilsidahur Ilsidahur is a demon lord. Called the Howling King, he claims rulership over the simian demons known as bar-lguras, and is served by nalfeshnees as well. Ilsidahur made his debut in Dungeon #10, in the adventure "The Shrine of Ilsidahur" (March/April 1988). The adventure took place in an abandoned temple located in the Amedio Jungle in the World of Greyhawk campaign setting.Nephew, John. "The Shrine of Ilsidahur." Dungeon #10 (TSR, 1988) Ilsidahur appears as a ape with a long prehensile tail and bronze ram-like horns. He particularly prizes objects made of bronze. It is assumed his layer of the Guttering Grove is a jungle realm filled with bar-lguras, nalfeshnees and other simian monsters . Ixinix Ixinix (d), the Lord of Blackwater allied with Ansitif to destroy the Malgoth. He is covered in Dragon #357, page 67. Juiblex Juiblex, also called The Faceless Lord, is the demon lord of Slimes and Oozes. Juiblex's lair is on the 222nd layer of the Abyss, which he shares with Zuggtmoy, the Demoness Lady of Fungi. In Gary Gygax's Gord novels, Juiblex is alternately called Szhublox. His appearance is grotesque, revolting and inhuman. Juiblex first appeared in the Advanced Dungeons & Dragons Monster Manual in 1977. In first edition, Juiblex rules his own layer of the Abyss, the 528th layer, which is an infinite sea of slimes and oozes feeding off each other's putrid forms.Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual (TSR, 1977) J'zzalshrak J'zzalshrak is a demon lord in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. J'zzalshrak was first mentioned in the adventure "Bzallin's Blacksphere" in Dungeon #64 (September/October 1996).Perkins, Christopher. "Bzallin's Blacksphere." Dungeon #64. Lake Geneva, WI: TSR, September/October 1997 J'zzalshrak is a beetle-like tanar'ri. She is also known as the Errant General, and her portfolio is Blood War campaigns. Kardum Kardum, Lord of the Balors, concerned with Balors, fire, lived on the 21st layer: The Sixth Pyre. Was introduced in Fiendish Codex I; based on Marduk by Gary Gygax. Kerzit Kerzit is a minor demon lord, who debuted in the First Edition adventure, Mordenkainen's Fantastic Adventure. He was later used in an updated version of that adventure, named Maure Castle, which appeared in Dungeon magazine #112,Kuntz, Robert J, Erik Mona, James Jacobs & Gary Gygax. "Maure Castle." Dungeon #112 (Paizo Publishing, 2004) as well as being mentioned in the Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. Kerzit appears as 12+ foot tall bipedal ursine creature. The creature's head is something like a wolf, with menacing silver eyes and black toothed jaws that drool a grayish fluid. Its body is covered with matted black fur that seethes with vermin. The creature has four arms; the upper arms are long octopus tentacles while the lower are chitinous, multi-jointed, almost insectoid arms with serrated edges. Its feet are like wolf paws, but with polished black talons. Little else is known about him, aside from the fact that he is bound to an artifact known as the Tome of the Black Heart, currently owned by Eli Tomorast. Kostchtchie Kostchtchie is a demon lord. He made his first appearance in the first edition module The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth.Gygax, Gary. The Lost Caverns of Tsojcanth (TSR, 1982) Kostchtchie appears as a bandy-legged, yellow-skinned and hairless brute (other than his eyebrows) who carries a magic hammer with which he squashes his victims. In the game's first edition, Kostchtchie was a mere seven feet tall. In third edition, he is now more than 20 feet tall. Kostchtchie resides on the 23rd layer of the Abyss, called the Iron Wastes, a realm of mighty glaciers and plunging temperatures. Kostchtchie appeared under the "demon" heading in the Tome of Horrors (2002) from Necromancer Games. Lupercio Lupercio is a demon lord, known as the Baron of Sloth. Lupercio was first mentioned in the 1997 Advanced Dungeons & Dragons book Faces of Evil: The Fiends.McComb, Colin, and Monte Cook. Faces of Evil: The Fiends. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 1997 Lupercio is the son of Pale Night and an unknown father, making him the brother or half-brother of Graz'zt, Rhyxali, Zivorgian, and Vucarik. The Baron of Sloth resides in the 128th layer, Slugbed, which is inhabited by demonic mollusks, and by shadow fiends that swarm around his enormous, shadow-obscured bulk. Lupercio does not rule the layer, per se, as his long periods of inactivity prevent him from attracting the notice, let alone loyalty of the layer's slimy inhabitants. Lamashtu Lamashtu is the demon queen of monstrous births. She is described as a wretched and deformed hag, well known for her bottomless hunger for the bones of pregnant mothers and newborn babes. Pazuzu is Lamashtu's most notable enemy. She was once his consort, but she betrayed him by abusing her knowledge of his true name. In retribution, Pazuzu put out her eyes and banished her to the Abyssal layer of Torremor, in the sprawling construction known as Onstrakker's Nest. Lamashtu was first mentioned in the article "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Pazuzu" in Dragon #329 (March 2005), by James Jacobs.Jacobs, James. "Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Pazuzu." Dragon #329. Bellevue, WA: Paizo Publishing, 2005 Lamashtu received further details in third edition in Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (2006). She received further description in the fourth edition book Demonomicon (2010). Lynkhab Lynkhab is a demon lord. She is the Lady of Desire and Depression. She is also called the Lady of Regrets and is a patroness of the self-destructive and suicidal. She was a contender for the title of "Queen of Succubi," which is currently held by Malcanthet. Malcanthet Malcanthet, or Queen of Succubi, is described as a statuesque beauty who wears a sardonic smile on her ruby lips. Curved horns jut from her brow and hold back her long dark hair—and her eyes smolder with dangerous red sensuality. Large leathery wings stretch from her back, the joints of which are laced with razorlike claws, and a sinuous tail ending in a thin curved spike completes the image of demonic beauty. She wears a revealing gown of diaphanous silk and razor-studded leather straps, and she idly toys with a glittering and sparkling scourge made of fine adamantine spiked chains. Malcanthet is first mentioned in the Maure Castle adventure in Dungeon #112,Kuntz, Robert J., and Gary Gygax. Maure Castle. Dungeon #112 (Paizo Publishing, 2004) and in another adventure in Dungeon #124,Kuntz, Robert J. Chambers of Antiquities. Dungeon #124 (Paizo Publishing, 2005) and later in Baphomet's entry in the "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" series in Dragon.Jacobs, James. "The Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Baphomet." Dragon #341 (Paizo Publishing, 2006) Malcanthet was then fully detailed in the hardcover Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (2006),Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss (Wizards of the Coast, 2006) and her own entry in the "Demonomicon of Iggwilv" series in Dragon #353.Jacobs, James. "The Demonomicon of Iggwilv: Malcanthet." Dragon #353 (Paizo Publishing, 2007) Malcanthet is the current holder of the title of Succubus Queen; other demon lords aspiring to the position include Lady Lynkhab, the currently imprisoned Shami-Amourae, and the exiled Xinivrae. Other rivals exist elsewhere in the Abyss, but they ultimately pose little or no threat to Malcanthet. Malcanthet was among the first of the succubi to come into being in the Abyss. She obtained her current title after years of waging wars and committing savage betrayals upon her fellow "sister" succubi and former paramours. As a result of her ruthless climb to the top, she has cultivated a long list of enemies, which includes Graz'zt, Yeenoghu, and Baphomet. Her few allies include the Prince of Demons Demogorgon, with whom she birthed the monstrous Arendagrost; Pazuzu, from whom she mothered the succubus Red Shroud; her current consort Mastiphal the Hunting Sovereign; and Socothbenoth, a demon lord concerned with sexual taboos and perversions. The Succubus Queen's realm is the 570th layer of the Abyss, and is known as Shendilavri. Once a disgusting layer of heaving and "shuddering flesh", Malcanthet has transformed it. Breathtaking Shendilavri, seat of the Succubus Queen Malcanthet, looks, feels, and smells like a heavenly paradise. Situated on a verdant sliver of land balanced between sweeping panoramic mountains and a lush ocean cast red under a heart-stirring permanent sunset, Shendilavri looks more like a romantic painting than a layer of the Abyss, but the magnificent vistas conceal a deadly truth: Shendilavri is paradise to Malcanthet alone, and its every charming feature exists only to lull its visitors into a false sense of safety and relaxation. Beyond the manicured hanging gardens and the gleaming marble facades, Shendilavri hides endless torture chambers, laboratories, and murderous political schemes. Most mortal residents of the layer, drawn unwittingly into the Abyss by succubi or incubi posing as vivacious lovers, never experience the darker side of the layer, instead living out a life of utter luxury and decadence until they have become utterly corrupted. Then, their demonic lovers murder them—often slowly and with great precision—and their souls are utterly consumed to fuel Malcanthet's arcane power and command over the layer. The following of the Succubus Queen can be loosely described as a cult. Its lack of organization and constant struggles for power and dominance between its members strongly reflects the politics of the Queen's home plane of Abyss. Most of Malcanthet's followers are female. The few males to join the fold (usually due to the effects of a charm or some similar device) are regarded with little more than contempt. They are used only for physical labor, personal servants, and consorts. The Thralls of Malcanthet are exclusively female. As they rise in rank and devotion they attain more and more powers similar to those of succubi. Ultimately they can learn to assume succubi forms themselves, albeit temporary. She is served by The Radiant Sisters - Thirteen lilitu bards who serve under their mistress. Their names are actually the colors they radiate, and each one has a soul-draining locket and a shining halo. Obox-ob Obox-ob is depicted as a giant, platter-shaped centipede, with three scorpion-like tails each tipped with a humanoid head with a purple razor-edged tongue. Obox-ob is first mentioned by name only in a list of demon lords, in the first edition Advanced Dungeons & Dragons sourcebook Monster Manual II.Gygax, Gary. Monster Manual II (TSR, 1983) According to the official story, Obox-ob is the surviving aspect of the Prince of Demons following its murder by the Queen of Chaos. It commands the 663rd layer of the Abyss, a vermin-infested wasteland known as Zionyn. Unlike many of the infamous demon princes in the setting, Obox-ob is an obyrith, a type of demon far older than the setting's standard tanar'ri.Jacobs, James, Erik Mona, and Ed Stark. Fiendish Codex I: Hordes of the Abyss. Renton, WA: Wizards of the Coast, 2006 Orcus Prince of Demons Prince of Demons is a title contested by the greatest demon lords of the Abyss, in the Dungeons and Dragons fantasy role-playing game. At the moment , the title belongs to Demogorgon, a mighty tanar'ri known for his unsurpassed physical prowess and his innovations and experimentations, which have released inventive new horrors upon the multiverse. Though in the chaotic and unorganized Abyss there are no official titles, no other demon lord has simply been able to prove themselves his better yet. . Socothbenoth Socothbenoth is the demon lord of Incest, Sexual Taboos, and Perversions, in the Dungeons & Dragons role-playing game. Socothbenoth was one of many demon lords that was mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). According to the apocryphal text Armies of the Abyss, Socothbenoth resembles a handsome human male with long brown hair and the long ears of an ass. He has a long, snakelike tongue and his chest is pierced by six large barbells. Soneillon Soneillon the Youthful Crone was one of many demon lords that were mentioned only by name in a list in the original Monster Manual II (1983). The Youthful Crone lives in a lake at the center of the infinite layer of Spirac: mortals desiring immortality in the form of eternal youth travel to the Hunting Ground of the Abyss in order to offer a portion of their souls to Soneillon as payment for this. Yeenoghu Yeenoghu is a demon lord who rules the 422nd layer of the Abyss, known as The Seeping Woods. He is also known as the "Prince of Gnolls" and the "Lord of Savagery". He was first introduced in the AD&D Monster Manual (1977) as the demon lord of gnolls. The [[editions of Dungeons & Dragons|5th edition Dungeons & Dragons Monster Manual]] introduces a retcon, that when Yeenoghu enters the Material Plane the corpses of those he kills are consumed by hyenas that follow him. Once they have eaten a creature he killed the hyenas transform into gnolls: savage humanoids that resemble humanoid hyenas and desire only to kill and consume the fallen. After Yeenoghu returns to the Abyss, the gnolls remain to remind the world of Yeenoghu's hunger. Most followers of Yeenoghu are gnolls, ghouls, trolls, and human cultists sometimes revere him. All of his followers are driven by a lust for violence and typically form war bands that travel the world pillaging and killing. Yeenoghu hopes to turn the world into a barren waste where only these followers survive to eat the dead and brutally slaughter each other. Yeenoghu resemble a huge sore and scar coved gnoll with black spines along his back and eyes of green flame. He wears patchwork armor made of the shields, breastplates, and skins of his enemies. He wields a triple-headed flail named "The Butcher", which he can command to fight independently while he fights with teeth and claws. Yeenoghu is the sworn enemy of Baphomet and has been for centuries. His gnolls kill the minotaur followers of Baphomet on sight. References Category:Dungeons & Dragons fiends